Avatar
by BlakDawn
Summary: you know what's the best thing about chaos? it's fair
1. Chapter 1

The Avatar grasped Chaos with both hands and swung it from his back to a ready position, the entire army looked to him. the city, it's dark citadel looming held it's breath, it was history, what was going to happen.

Darkness swirled around him, possibly for the final time, wrapping around him like a cloak, expanding, solidifying until he wore his distinctive Black Armour, next to him Arya seemed tiny, even though she was well over 6 foot, the Avatar in full armour stood nearly eight feet from the ground. He shifted slightly, pleased when the armour mimicked his movement. He looked around, raking in the city, the massive walls, the defenders, waiting nervously.

He decided against theatrics, instead walking purposefully towards the main gate, all eyes followed as he made his way, some of the defenders could see him speak, but it was so low they couldn't hear anything, The Avatar nodded raised his left hand and casually pushed his index finger against the iron door, for a few seconds nothing happened, then all hell broke loose, the doors tore themselves off their hinges, knocking the two lines of pikemen behind it, coming to halt some 20 feet away, as the guards watched in abject amazement the Avatar charged up the stone steps, he reached the top of the wall only seconds later, he only whispered a single word

"burn" instantly the guards burst into flames, but the flames were black, as soon as he ascertained the guards were dead, he charged back down the steps headlong into a group of regulars, tearing them apart with his bare hands, just half a minute later over 50 men lay dead, he moved on.

He marched down the main road, stopping only to collapse houses if and when he felt like it, smiling at the destruction, though underneath the mask no one could see his joy, finally he came to an internal wall, in front of it were three mangled souls, pained spirits trapped in human flesh, The Avatar grinned, completely disregarding what the middle one said

"stop" again, instantly, the three shades stopped moving, he felt the horror, the pain and slammed them against the wall with only a flick of his hand. Once at the gate he simply kicked it in, he stopped to kill the imperial guards and the archers but otherwise ignored the mortals surrounding him, keeping his slow steady marched towards the citadel.

If the Avatar had hoped to make it to the citadel he didn't act disappointed when the giant black dragon launched away from the citadel, his rider garbed in white armour, the Avatar merely looked up at the pair for a second and then pointed at them

"lightening" energy flashed from the sky striking the rider and dragon mid flight, easily brushing past the wards Galbatorix had placed and and stunning them, the Avatar watched them fall, barely able to control his excitement, his lust.

He didn't have to wait long the pair crashed only 2 streets from him so he walked back and saw that the dragon was dead, Galbatorix however was not, though he was out cold, so the Avatar grasped him by the chest

"wakey wakey, rise and shine" he whispered, applying some energy to his unconscious form, Galbatorix came to and instantly saw he had a problem.

"oh god..." was all he could manage

"no, but close enough" he dropped Galbatorix, who lay eagle spread on the floor and grasped Chaos, he smashed down, cleaving the mortal in two.

He felt the energy, the total power enter and escape in an instant, Chaos began melting back into shadows and disappearing, but for the Avatar, it was only the beginning, he turned to the crowd of Varden soldiers that had assembled

"you though he was bad? You though I was bad? Wait until you met god" then he killed them.


	2. Chapter 2

Eragon dreamed, he dreamed that he flew, far above the earth, supported by nothing more than the air beneath him, he flew faster and faster, the Hadarac blurring underneath him, until it melded into green, faster and faster,he spotted the Menoa tree below, a single moment etched in his mind, but by the time he had processed the image it had gone.

He flew for some time, wherever it was a few seconds or a few years he could not tell, never the less he reached a savannah, all kinds of strange beasts ran beneath, he did not have enough time to register them, only the feel of their minds, eventually the savannah disappeared, replaced by frozen wastelands, stark cold for countless miles.

Again he flew for some time, guided by some unknown force, he reached a house, the red stone contrasting sharply with the snow and ice surrounding it, he stopped over the house and landed. Gently opening the wooden door, noticing for the first time that he could hear nothing, despite the door and the hinges apparent age. He mentally shrugged, it was a dream, nothing really made sense. So he stepped inside and shut the door.

The inside was Spartan, at best, on one side was a wooden bed and small table, on the table was a single candle, unlit, on the other side was a desk, it appeared to be of excellent quality given the care and attention devoted to the carving and the leather top. On said top resided a single book, the cover made of metal and a black lock keeping it shut, next to the book were several sheets of high quality paper, a quill and some inks. He approached the book slowly, as if expecting it to eat him, as had happened in dreams when he was younger, he sat on the chair, not even bothering to rationalise it's existence, he examined the book from all sides, careful to not touch it, and ascertained it was a book. In the half light he could barely make out the remains of a title on the cover and decided that he should investigate. So he got the candle and upon finding no tinderbox with which to light, used magic

"brisingr" he candle lit instantly, however instead of blue or golden coloured flames, the candle gave off black flames, which seemed to suck in the surrounding light, leaving Eragon blind, but he turned around and found that the candle only lit one thing. The book, which somehow had gained exquisite carvings on the cover, he could see the title, but it was in no language he understood, so he reached for the paper and quill, he sat down and laboriously wrote down the meaningless symbols.

Once he had finished he decided that maybe copying the carvings would also be a good idea, so finally, though all sense of time had been lost Eragon reckoned that it had taken him a long time, so he picked up the sheets he had written on and was guided to the bed.

He lay down, still clutching the papers and closed his eyes

then he woke up.


End file.
